Snippets 1a: The ROMY Chronicles
by Claire's Demons
Summary: Peeks into Rogue and Remy's lives over the years as they grow up and find themselves falling for each other. AU without powers.
1. Chapter 1- First Impressions

**Chapter 1- First Impressions**

**Every chapter opens in this way: **Age (n)- X

**X= brief chapter summary**

**n= age of our leads**

**Hey, look! Algebra formulas _did _come in useful, after all! Surprise, surprise**

Age 6- we started with a fight

'Y' have funny hair.'

'Says the boy with the stupid eyes.'

Anna and Remy's verbal lashing out at each other quickly turned physical.

He swears he still has a scar from when she shoved him into a pile of Lego bricks. She recalls him forcefully yanking on her unique white streak of hair, which he eventually learnt to love.

It wasn't exactly what you would call a great start for them. But things would soon change for the two young Southerners...


	2. Chapter 2- Mon Valentine

**Chapter 2- Mon Valentine**

**Next chapter is an one-shot.**

Age 10- his face is the same color as those flowers, hehehe

'Remy, what the heck are you doing with those roses?'

'Huh? Oh, hi, Anna. Didn't see you there.'

'You're evading my question.'

'Non chere, I'm Remy Lebeau.'

Anna gave him a Look and Remy gulped.

'Fine, fine! I'll tell ya. I... I wanted to give these flowers to you, actually.' Remy nervously looked down at his feet as he held up the roses. He was blushing, which Anna found very cute. 'Happy Valentine's Day!'

He had no idea why he was doing this. He'd just happened to pass by a flower shop and he saw those perfect blossoms. It was an impulsive decision but he didn't regret it at all.

'Thanks,' Anna said shyly, accepting the bouquet. She was going to make sure that the flowers lived for as long as possible.

Then she surprised both of them by giving Remy a peck on his cheek.


	3. Chapter 3- Southern Comfort

**Chapter 3- Southern Comfort**

Age 15- her first heartbreak, but he's there for her, and he always will be

Remy saw Anna sobbing as he was out taking a stroll (read: picking the pockets of clueless civilians) one moonless night. He thought it was strange because she was supposed to be on a date with Duncan, annoying alpha jock of Bayville High.

Not that he hadn't tried to prevent it. Duncan was a major player and he was notorious for leaving a string of broken hearts behind him wherever he went.

The stubborn Southern Belle hadn't listened to Remy's warnings. She was too elated at the fact that Duncan had volunteered himself for a date with _her. _She, the reclusive wallflower who would keep her head down in class and not say a word, although she was talkative enough around the people she was comfortable with. He, charming and popular, with an average of three girls hanging off his arm everyday. Of course, the rosy mists of infatuation hid all his flaws and presented only what Anna wanted to see: a perfect boy, someone she could give her untainted heart to.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Remy walking in her direction and hastily put up a brave front, wiping away her tears and painting on a smile that she couldn't feel.

He saw through it all.

* * *

Two hours and many smoothies later, he walked her home, knowing that she had a curfew. If he had his way, though, he would spend as much time as was humanly possible with her. But he couldn't, because Raven would go for her shotgun if he did so.

She walked beside him in silence, which was unusual for her because usually, when she was with him, she never shut up. He cast a worried glance at her.

She hadn't offered any more information than 'Ah broke up with him'. He knew it must have been painful and she probably didn't even want to remember it, but he knew she would feel a lot better if she got it off her chest. And he wanted to know exactly what offence he'd be punishing Duncan for.

Coming to a halt, he took her hand and asked, 'Chère... What did he do to you?' He carefully scrutinized her face. It showed distress as she mumbled, 'He got drunk at a club with his damn friends... And he tried to t-touch me...' She tried to hold back her tears, blinking desperately. He couldn't help admiring her bravery. 'He told me that he only dated me to get me into bed...'

Remy swore. He hadn't expected that! Dieu, it made him sick to the core. How could anyone want to do that to Anna? Duncan was a dead man.

Remy could not remember a time when he felt more furious and shocked. He wanted to hunt Duncan down and punish him for doing that to Anna. He wanted to hurt the heartless swine who'd tried to hurt her.

Later perhaps. Right now, she needed comfort. More importantly, though, she needed him.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, burying his face in her sweet-smelling hair. Her tears were soaking his best shirt but he didn't really care right then. She could destroy every single article of clothing he owned if it would make her feel better. He would let her.

She was crying because she'd grown up. The little girl she'd once been was gone. The youthful innocence that had protected her for years fell apart.

All her life, she'd been used by people.

Risty had sucked up to her, then discarded her like an old toy when Anna really needed support. It took one whole year before Anna finally opened her eyes and saw what she'd been denying for so long: her best friend was really nothing more than a scheming, snobbish liar who'd do anything to be accepted into the high school clique (cult) that she'd claimed she wanted no part of.

And now Duncan came along. Anna had been so happy when he, the most wanted guy in the school, had asked _her_ out! And now it turned out that he'd only been after the thing that most boys were after. He was just the wolf wearing a sheep's pelt. Figures. Her life was one big joke.

Except for Remy. Remy was the only constant in her life- they'd been fast friends for so long, it seemed like her life had begun when she first met him. She couldn't even remember that moment (aside from Raven's amused retellings of how she and Remy had practically tore each other apart) but she did remember that he'd been by her side from that fateful day. She had so much to be grateful to him for. Closing her eyes, she let herself be enveloped in his protective arms.

It was like nothing else in the world mattered then. They were just a boy and a girl sharing a quiet moment together and enjoying each other's company.

'Shhh, petit. It's over now, Remy's here for you,' Remy's sweet words of encouragement brought her back to the present. 'Anna...'

'Call me Rogue.' Well, that sure was a surprise. She didn't know where it had come from. She did know that she wanted to cast off the ugly burden of her past and adopting a new, tough name seemed to be pushing her in the right direction.

'Eh?' Remy was confused.

'Rogue. No more Anna-Marie Darkholme for me.' Her eyes sparkled with determination (and tears).

He smiled. 'Your wish is my command, Roguey,' he swept her a dramatic bow, which only earned him an elbow in his ribs. He fell back, staggering, and mock-fainted. Right into a puddle of water.

Rogue screamed with hysterical laughter at the sight of him, soaked and cursing. 'You... Look like a... Drowned rat!' she gasped, sides sore from laughing.

'Non. I don't look like a drowned rat, I look like a sexy drowned rat.'

Secretly, she was thinking the same thing. But, _like hell_ was she gonna tell him.


	4. Chapter 4- My Guardian Devil

**Chapter 5- My Guardian Devil**

**The disclaimer claiming that I do not own the X-Men has 'mysteriously vanished' (bwahaha) after reminding me that I forgot to introduce it in Chapter 1.**

* * *

Age 16- a handsome Cajun stalker is still a stalker

Remy ducked behind a pillar and narrowly avoided being spotted by Rogue as she walked down the sidewalk.

Cody gazed at her adoringly when she laughed at something he said. Remy scowled, feeling annoyed with the other boy. Sure, it was easy to adore someone like Rogue-you know… Beautiful, feisty, tantalizing- but that laugh was for Remy and Remy alone. Or at least, that's how he preferred it.

He couldn't believe she'd allowed Cody to walk her home when that requirement was usually filled by him. This unhappy thought filled Remy with inane jealousy.

'Non. I, sexy ladies' man of Bayville have no reason to be jealous of dat useless pretty-boy.'

Rogue proved this wrong the very next moment by kissing Cody's cheek. While she entered her house, she was oblivious to the slightly dazed look on Cody's face. Remy wasn't, though. He was about to walk up to Cody and 'persuade' him to stay away from Rogue when some of Cody's friends hailed him from across the street.

Remy felt disappointed.

On a side note, Rogue would probably butcher him if she ever found out about his following her around. Even if he was doing it to protect her from heartbreak.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, a tiny voice (that suspiciously sounded like his cautious older brother Henri chided, 'She's not a naive little girl anymore and you know it!'

Remy ignored it.


	5. Chapter 5- Making Things Go Boom

**Chapter 5- Making Things Go Boom**

**Two updates in two days? It's called a coffee ****high! :D**

* * *

Age 21- there's a different type of fire in the air

Remy led a blindfolded Rogue to the very top of the Eiffel Tower. He had special permission to access this place- other people weren't allowed up here. Of course, it'd taken a awful lot of charming and pulling strings before he'd accomplished it- but he didn't care about that, he just wanted to cheer Rogue up. A girl's gotta celebrate the big two-one, right?

When Remy removed the bandana tied around Rogue's head, the expression on her face was priceless.

The City of Lights was laid out before them, its picturesque image mesmerizing the Southern Belle and her Swamp Rat. They were so high up, she actually felt dizzy- and here we're talking about a girl who was fearlessly climbing trees at the age of 7.

Somehow, for some weird reason, she vaguely knew that if she happened to fall, Remy would catch her.

Yep, she'd definitely had _way too much _champagne.

While Rogue was still admiring the scenery, Remy slid a muscular arm around her waist. Their bodies were pressed close together, sparking indescribable but beautiful feelings within him. Her pouty full lips were inches away from his own, and he wanted to-

BOOM. She let out a surprised gasp as the inky black sky was lit up. 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROGUEY' spelled out in neon green letters, while pink Catherine wheels and silver rockets set off the show. Red and green stars shot up into the sky and exploded in a dazzling shower of sparkles. It had cost Remy so, so much. But it was for Rogue; therefore, it was automatically worth it since he would fork out _any _ amount of money just to make her happy.

The only thing Remy regretted was not scheduling the show just a mere few seconds later, giving him a chance to-

His train of thoughts was interrupted when Rogue threw her arms around her neck and squeezed. 'Merde, Rogue, are you sure you don't have super-strength?' he choked out while she practically squeezed the breath out of him.

She giggled and loosened her grip slightly, resting her head on his shoulder. 'Thanks, Remy,' she murmured. 'That was beautiful.'

But the fireworks show wasn't the only thing that was beautiful.

Rogue's deep green eyes shone even brighter due to the illumination of the remaining sparkles spinning through the night sky. Her perfectly pink lips were curved upwards in a sweet smile. Remy shivered slightly at the feel of her soft curves pressed up against him.

He planted a chaste kiss on Rogue's wavy hair. His hands rested on her ample hips, while she closed her eyes and simply let herself relax against him.

'Best birthday ever,' she whispered, and he couldn't help but share that sentiment.


	6. Chapter 6- Dancers in the Dark

**Chapter 6- Dancers in the Dark**

_Age 18- first dance_

Rogue slipped away from the crowd, to a dark corner at the foot of the stairs. She sank down onto the first step and sighed deeply, regret tinting her attractive features. She should have guessed she'd end up as a wallflower at the costume party. Sidelined again, shunted to one side, never noticed.

She didn't like crowds anyway. Besides, with an outfit like hers- vastly different from the gaudy get-ups of the other girls- she'd likely be marked as a loser by the various 'cliques' mobbing the place.

Rogue was dressed as an angel- complete with the requisite ivory feathered wings and flowing white dress.

Watching the throng, she spotted a familiar figure- a vampire.

Not that she knew any vampires personally, but she could recognise the Cajun behind the mask.

He was chatting with a couple of smitten blondes. It didn't take an Einstein to see that they were complete bimbos and he was thus completely not interested in them. Or maybe that was just her jealousy speaking. She knew it sounded silly and childish (she was beginning to wonder if maybe she was one of those overly attached girls the Internet loves to hate) but she always got annoyed if he talked to other girls.

Especially if they were practically curling themselves around him and batting their fake eyelashes oh-so-sweetly.

_Yeah, about as seductive as a Venus Flytrap. Eurgh._

They say that close friends can always tell when one is trying to send mental messages to the other via use of the Force. Rogue supposed it was true, because at the very moment that she was considering stalking over there to haul his sorry ass away from the trap, he squeezed past the two girls and somehow managed to escape.

'Kind of a sticky situation there,' she said casually as he settled himself on the step near her.

He merely grinned and held up the ruby earrings he'd nicked. 'I'd say it was worth it.'

'Won't a girl notice if you, um, just pluck off her accessories and scurry away with them?'

'Not a chance. Replaced 'em with fakes.'

She shook her head sadly. 'You're hopeless, Swamp Rat.'

The air between them felt strangely charged with electricity, crackling with tension.

They were broken out of their respective thoughts as the lo-fi dance track was suddenly replaced with a soulful ballad.

Rogue thought she'd seen a young man sidle up to the DJ and hand him a slip of paper.

Those teenagers won't be happy, she thought, wanting to laugh at the various complains rising from the dance floor about the 'crappy music' and 'idiot deejay'.

Remy mumbled something into her ear, his voice drowned out by the blaring speakers.

'What?_'_

She thought she saw his cheeks redden slightly under the dim lighting.

'I said, do you want to dance with me?

She felt heat creeping up her cheeks and prayed he wouldn't see it in the dim light. His hand was outstretched and he was gazing at her with pleading eyes.

His ruby orbs seemed to glow in the darkness.

Rogue nodded, the soothing notes of the slow waltz setting the mood for the occasion. She never thought she'd see the day her best friend **(1) **was awkward around women, but he stumbled over his words- and feet- as he led her out to the floor. She could feel the heat of his arm around her waist and the fire grew when she laced her fingers through his.

Her eyes closed as they swayed together in time to the music; it was a night neither would ever forget.

* * *

**Yay, fluff. This chapter sucks though. Oh well, I might edit this later… Comments? Reviews? Thanks for reading.**

**(1) Yes, they are friends. No, this fic will not end up as a tragic story about Rogue putting Remy in the friendzone forever. (Oh, the horror) I wouldn't kill my One True Pairing like that.**


End file.
